


"Cherishing the Moments that We Have Together and Making Sure to be with the One that One Loves Always"

by UnknownMusing



Series: "Leaves Blowing in the Wind" [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda doesn't exist here, Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Body Horror, Developing Relationship, Deviant Connor, Established Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank and Connor in love, M/M, Moderate to Heavy Angst, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Porn with Feelings, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Lubrication, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Threesome - M/M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: A story where in an alternate retelling of events from Stratford Tower and onward, Connor has because aware of his feelings for Hank and realising what it truly means to be love and be as a human.But all is not what it seems, with the world beyond the peaceful Revolution turning out to be much darker one than either of them anticipated.A hidden enemy in the darkness.Mysterious android disappearances.And a sinister uprising that threatens to plunge androids back into darkness for good
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: "Leaves Blowing in the Wind" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. "When Feelings of Friendship One Had for Someone Become Something More" - PART 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimiNotebook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimiNotebook/gifts), [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts), [EmeraldTrident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/gifts).



> Based on HimiNotebook's Android Revolution [Fancomic Series] Part 1 and 2.
> 
> Decided to when creating this fic inspired by both fancomics, that will be just one whole fic. 
> 
> First few moments will be during the Peaceful Revolution then fast-forward to Androids now having made safe haven for themselves in a City called Capek, where the Cyber-life Tower had been standing before destroyed.
> 
> Told in Connor's P.O.V, because it makes it more easier to write it out. This is my first time writing a fic like this and I haven't played the game, but hopefully may capture at least some of the spirit of Connor and Hank, along with the rest of the characters.

** Detroit 2039 – Hank Anderson’s House – Late Evening  **

**Connor’s P.O.V** :

Looking for Hank, I found him in the kitchen/dining area overlooking some notes from a Case File – many of the other notes lying spread out on the circular table – and find myself, analysing whether this was a good idea “ _Ease the tension”_ as I had planned out.

I was glad I hadn’t asked the android-hating Gavin Reed, who always found ways to call me demeaning nick-names when Hank wasn’t around to stop the young man – who was 35 years old from picking on me – and stepping close to him, make my decision.

Reaching out my hand to cup his cheek, I lean down to place my lips against his. This action of mine causing him to become startled, with his hand spasming in the air as my sensors register he is panicking due to trying to make sense of the situation, until finally wrenching free with a curse coming from his lips – sending at the sametime the Case File notes scattering across the polished floor.

_“JESUS CHRIST, CONNOR!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!”_

Shouting the words at me, making me eyes widen at his reaction towards what I had just done seeing he has a blush gracing his cheeks and hand to his mouth – looking at me like I either had a malfunction in my programming or something worse. I decide explaining it to him, will help to ease maybe the situation between us, even though it will come analytically because how I absorbed information.

“Your stress levels have been on steady incline since we arrived. Based on my preconstructions this seemed to be the most effective option.” I tell him, remembering going over the many possible outcomes of how to “ _Ease the tension”_ still feeling due to the _Thirium_ blood that pumped its way through my artificial body causing a faint flush to form on my cheeks. “To…to ease the tension.”

“ _EASE THE TENSION?!”_ He shouts back at me, placing a hand to his head like he can’t believe the words I just said to him and waving his hand about, while no longer shouting at me. “Were in the middle of a Case and _that_ was your best idea to _Ease the tension.”_

So many things go through my head, while step back slightly rethinking that maybe I had gone to far in _“Ease the tension”_ plan, while he continues to speak to me.

“Main reason I’m so goddam tense in the first place is the precinct…. making me take you home with like some kind of homework assignment. Do I not get a moment’s peace?” He states, looking straight at me – through me, maybe and not really caring about how it made me chest ache at hearing these words from him.

“I know you’re attracted to me, Lieutenant. It’s part of my mission to keep on eye on your vitals, blood pressure, heart-rate and so forth.” I say, noticing how he goes silent at the fact I told him something he has been denying within himself for quite some time since we known each-other, the blush appearing more on his cheeks. “So, I’ve noticed things such as pupil dilation, body temperature and mirroring body language. We spent enough time together for me to compile a clear image of how image of how you really feel…”

_For me…_

But I don’t add those last words to my sentence, because still I don’t know how Hank would react if I said them. I might be able to predict a series of different reactions he may have, but all them would prove to be false in some way, because only Hank could tell himself how he would react to it.

“That’s….” He begins to say, immediately slamming his hand down on the circular table it makes my _Thirium_ heart skip a slight beat in my chest at it. _“THAT’S BULLSHIT!!! HUMAN EMOTIONS ARE MORE COMPLICATED THAN THAT!!!”_ with his face turning away to hide his even more evident blush on his, continuing to speak but in softer tone again – no longer shouting. “You can’t boil it down….to any algorithm or….”

Silence. It makes me realise that I had been seeing this from analytical view because of my programming, while part of me feels conflicted between making a choice in whether to continue with what I started or just turn around, head out the room to leave him alone leaving it unresolved.

“Then Lieutenant, if I may speak freely what if I were to say that I’m attracted to you? I ask him, making him pinch the bridge of his nose – indicating he may be experiencing a migraine – and replies, with a slight snarl in his voice. “ _Then I’d say you’re a god-damm lair!!_ All you care about is your fucking mission, what purpose would it serve for you to….to…”

_No…. Hank that’s not true. Even yourself must realise that._

“This has nothing to do with the mission or a “purpose” or programming…” I say, placing my hand on his shoulder to make him turn to face me and pressing myself up against him, holding his suit jacket tightly in my hands as I place my lips close against his cheek. “This is about us being honest with other, _Lieutenant.”_

Moving my hand from his jacket to cradle the back of his neck, resting my thumb below his ear – trying in some way to soothe him – as he looks at me, still trying to make sense of all what is happening between us right now.

“H…how do I know this you being honest? Not just something your programmed to..” He asks me, followed by me replying to reassure him that this not all for naught. “You don’t. I can’t prove it…”

Looking into his soft, gentle blue eyes it makes me think of clear skies, when there no clouds in the sky above and the sun is shining down to fill the area with soft, warm light.

“…But I can trust you to trust me, as your partner….as a _human_ , that this is an honest expression of my _desire._ Not just a will to fulfil yours.” I continue, revealing everything I kepted locked up within me and allow it to pour out of me.

_Hank, do you see now…. this how I show my love for you, it is me making a choice to tell you and not some programming to do it for me._

_“G..god fucking dammit, Connor.”_ Hank whimpers out, voice breaking with the emotions he has bottled up within himself and allowing them to spill out – like water flowing out of cracked tea-pot, until shattering what is holding it from going everywhere – covering my lips soon with in a desperate, devouring kiss.

His arms wrap around me to fully embrace me, while both of us kiss heavily – changing position each-time to deepen it between us – and I’m becoming so absorbed by the feel of his warm, moist lips against mine he pulls lips of mine.

Like he had just realised something important or had forgotten he needed to do something, while he takes hold of my hand to stop it from going up to his face with what he says to me, making my heart skip a double beat this time.

“So, what else does this make you now…..a _Deviant?”_ He asks me, making me swallow down the squirming feeling at being called that, forcing my _LED_ to flash yellow – representing anxiety - and know it refers to androids who have suddenly started to develop feelings, emotions and other stuff not part of the programming they were first soft-wired with.

“I….” I begin to say, but really what was there to say…. _I’m I becoming a Deviant?….. Because of me kissing Hank, wanting him and wanting to be in a relationship with him…._ and must of being taking to long to answer him, because immediately pulling me hard flush against him, his hand gripping my wrist tightly feel him smash his lips into mine.

“ _Mmmpfff….”_

A muffled moan comes from me, because of him covering my lips feeling my fingers twitch slightly, because he is still gripping my hand tightly then I’m being pushed backwards by him, until a muffled thunk indicates he has pressed me up against the table continuing to devour my lips.

Keeping one hand resting on the table, I grip his suit-jacket with my other hand – clenching the fabric tightly – and because he pressed up against me, one thigh between spread legs find myself becoming more aroused – wondering if I should tell him or maybe save it for later, when we or if reach his sleeping quarters.

My sensors are registering at the sametime, that due to the ministrations happening between us Hank is becoming increasingly aroused and to test whether this theory was right, slide my hand that had been resting on the table down between our bodies to cup him through his suit trousers.

_He’s…so…._

Hearing a strained “ _Hnnn..!!”_ come from him, pulling his lips away from me to understand what I’m doing with my wandering hand.

_“Connor…..don’t..”_

_“No?”_

_“We shouldn’t…. god knows….”_

He pants out, trying to stop me from going any further even his body was saying otherwise, while I still continue to cup him feeling the outline of how thick, large and wet – due to the pre-cum I can feel starting to seep through his boxers and suit trousers – he is, it makes me flush with more heat within my already heating up body.

_“I want to._

_“Why…what’s stopping you?”_

I admit, followed by him asking me why I wasn’t continuing then if I wanted to do this and the answer comes in the form of Sumo, loudly thumping his tail down on the wooden floor with woof coming from him “ _Boof!!!”_ indicating he was hungry making Hank look at the Saint Bernard lying there staring at us both.

_“Well, for one thing we have an audience.”_

* * *

After feeding Sumo and making sure he got some hugs and kisses then checking to see he was well asleep in his large dog-bed, I allow Hank to lead me down the hallway by my hand to his sleeping quarters.

My heart is pounding because of what is about to happen, when he leads me within his sleeping quarters, slamming the door shut soon behind us both. I’m kissed hungrily again, his hands starting to shrug off my work-jacket and do the same for him, until both his jacket and mine are lying in a pile on the floor which is doused in soft light from a bedside lamp on the bedside cabinet.

In the far corner is an armchair, with a faded crumple pillow, plain coloured curtains and poster on the wall – that seems to be peeling off. There was something about his sleeping quarters that felt so Hank, it makes me step back to look at him and find myself, lowering my hands to unbuckle his belt, unbutton the button and pull the zip down – saving the hassle of him having to get his suit trousers off.

“ _Come here.”_ He says to me, taking hold of my wrist to gently lead me over to his bed, where he pushes me down onto the soft mattress which dips below both our weight and his lips cover mine in a gentle kiss this time.

Bringing my hand, I cradle the back of his head to sift through his silvery-greyish hair allowing him to unbutton my shirt to shrug it off so it hangs off my shoulders, while my other hand helps him to slip his own shirt off leaving him left with only his tank-top and his suit trousers hanging low around his hips.

_"We should probably establish some things beforehand if we're going to do this....right, Connor."_

_"Of course."_

_"First stop calling me Lieutenant, it's gonna make it weird"_

_"Right..."_

_"Second....have you ever done this before?"_

* * *


	2. "When Feelings of Friendship One Had for Someone Become Something More" - PART 2

** Detroit 2039 – Hank Anderson’s House – still Late Evening **

**Connor’s P.O.V** :

_"Right."_

_"Second......have you ever done this before?"_

Hank asking me that particular question surprises me, yet maybe because it was the way I acted he probably thought I had already experience. Though I never had and this would be my first time.

" _Of course not."_ I reply, making him understand that I'm telling the truth - I'm a..... _Virgin._

_"Last do you actually have the equipment? "_ Hank asks his final question to me, making me compose myself at the fact I was going to reveal I did in fact have the _"equipment"_ as he referred it. _"I mean it's not a big deal if you don't. But...."_

_Oh, Hank....your embarrassment at me having the "equipment" makes me love you even more._

_"See for yourself."_ I whisper, tugging his hand to cup me through my already soaked suit trousers because of _1\. the android self-lubricant I produced, which was part of all the programming of the RK-Model_ and _2\. the pearls of pre-cum from the bio-cock I had been given._

_Oh.....I'm already so wet.......I need him now._

_"Ok....do I wanna ask why they gave you that?"_ Hank asks, embarrassment flooding in his already heated-up cheeks and trying to comprehend what had made _Cyber-life_ do it.

_"I'm a advanced prototype, the first one integrating every single contingency."_ I reply to him, leaning forwards to kiss his lips gently and he soon embraces me, pushing me back against the mound of pillows.

" _Connor, should I be worried? What if I hurt you?"_ Hannibal states, while I cradle the back his neck finding myself drowning in those blue-depth's of his eyes.

" _Leite...."_ I begin to say, only to remember he wanted me to call me " _Hank"_ so start again, _"Hank......you don't have to be sorry about me."_

_Trust me, Hank._

_"Connor?"_ He says shocked slightly by my words, but still understanding me. 

" _I know what I'm doing, I want this. Please.....just fuck me."_ I pant out, feeling a gush of my android self-lubricant start to run heavily down the inside my thighs - my body already prepping itself for Hank.

_Hurry.....Hank......I'm burning within._

_"Don't have to tell me again."_ He growls, voice husky with deep arousal and bending his head down to my neck starts to caress it with his warm, moist lips as he slips my suit trousers and soaked boxers off to drop onto the floor to join with the rest of the clothes already lying there.

Helping he after he has done that, his naked body soon presses against mine and looking at me, without saying words seeks my permission. 

_May I?_

_Yes._

Heart pounding once again against my rib-cage, I feel him use his hand to guide himself to my already slicked inside thanks to the android self-lubricant then pushes his forwards into mine, causing a hitched breathless cry to come from me.

A grunt comes from him, when he is finally fully sheathed within me followed by so many sensations overwhelming me as he starts to undulate his hips back and forth into mine, making me moan breathlessly at each thrust he gives within me.

My hands reach upwards to grip the pillow - that my head lays on - to fist it tightly at the sametime he takes hold of my leg to hold it up continuing to slide his cock in and out of my slicked lubricated insides.

_"Jesus, your light thing is going insane...."_ He pants out, noticing how my _LED_ is flashing intensely, while he cups my cheek stroking it lightly with his thumb. " _You really can feel this can't you?"_

Chest rising and falling, my hand still fisting into the pillow I find myself panting out my response to him.

_"Y...Yes. This is all new stimuli to me, I.....I've felt pain but not this."_ I admit, followed by crying out heavily when he fully gets over me, pounding into me at such a pace I can't keep the wails, moans and mewls coming from me.

_"AHNN!!!"_

_"It turns me on so goddam....much."_

Hank growls out, breath hot against my cheek and find myself holding his shoulder for support as he jolts my body up and down. 

_It's......so......It feels so good!!!.......It feel so good!!!_

He continues, until I make a decision and pushing immediately flip us both, with him still within me - surprising him at my strength - then looking down at him, begin to undulate my hips up and down at a certain pace it sends pleasure shooting through my the special neurons in my body that allow me to feel this pleasure.

_"Fuck!!!.....Connor!!!"_

Hank groans beneath me, placing both his hands on my hips to stabilise me and keeping his legs spread wide behind me to give more power into his upward thrusts he makes in sync with each downwards thrust I make. 

Writhing above him, artificial sweat - that is part of my programming - that had formed on my body is running down it in droplets, I find myself starting to ride him faster feeling his cock, slip in and out each-time with skin slapping against skin, while moans; gasps and mewls come from me and grunts from him.

My system soon begins to tell me that the pressure building up within is coming to a climax, like I can sense Hank must be approaching his at the sametime because his hands immediately grip my hips more tightly.

_"Nghh!!!......Slow down, I....I'm going to...!!!"_ He warns me, watching me becoming more flushed, breathless and wanton as I ride him and find myself needing something to complete our... _.Lovemaking._

_I need....I need...._

_"No!.....I want you to!!"_ I pant out, trembling all over because the pressure that is building has reached it's climax. " _Cum inside me!!"_

Those words undo the both of us, causing me to tense with my back arching heavily at the sametime Hank tenses underneath me, with one of his hands gripping the duvet cover for support as I distantly feel a rush of warmth - his seed - fill me, making me clench my thighs around his waist at it.

_It's.......so warm.....Ohhhh!!!_

Coming down from the high, I have just experienced both of us lay on the bed physically exhausted and sated from our..... _Lovemaking,_ while our hearts resume their normal pace; breathing comes in short laboured gasps still and my body still quivering with the aftershocks until going still.

_"Well...shit..."_ Hank pants out, sifting his hand through my slightly damp ruffled hair and taking account how happy and glad I look, after what has transpired between us.

_I'm so.....happy.....this happened._

_Hank, I......love you._

* * *


End file.
